7 Years (Yesterday, Today And Everyday)
by Eonni Cetar
Summary: Terimakasih untuk mencintaiku selama 7 tahun terakhir, Hari ini maukah kau menikah denganku dan mengahabiskan waktumu bersamaku, bukan hanya untuk 7 tahun yang akan datang atau 7-7 tahunnya lagi yang akan datang, namun selamannya! hingga rambutku memutih ku mohon hiduplah bersamaku untuk mencintaiku selalu. YunJae, ChangKyu, HunHan,
1. Chapter 1

7 Years (yesterday, Today and Every day)

Cast: SMTown

GS –Hurt –Angst –Mariegge Life

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Reading!**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

Seorang pria tampan nan gagah mengiring sang kekasih yang matanya tertutup oleh kedua telapak tangan sang pria menuju pinggir danau.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

Dengan langkah hati-hati sang pria melangkah mundur setelah sebelumnya meminta sang gadis agar tidak membuka kedua matanya sebelum ia minta sesuai intruksinya.

"Kau sudah siap sayang? Aku akan menghitung mundur sebelum kau membuka kedua matamu." Teriak sang pria yang diangguki sang gadis dengan senyum gugupnya.

1-

2-

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure~_

3

Sang gadis perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya canggung sesuai intruksi sang pria.

**DOR- DUAAAAR- DUARRRR- siuuuuuuuut DUAAAAR**

Hingga tiba-tiba ia terbelalak lebar mendengar suara kembang api- sontak membuatnya menatap langit malam yang kelam bertabur kembang api warna-warni di atas danau tersebut.

Belum hilang kekagumannya pada gemerlap kembang api di atasnya, sang pria menyerukan namanya agar menatapnya yang berdiri di bawah tiang lampu di pinggir danau tersebut.

Sang gadis sontak terbelalak lebar mendapati beberapa sahabatnya telah berdiri tak jauh dari prianya dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka masing-masing.

Lambat-lambat sang pria melangkah mendekati gadisnya yang berdiri kebingungan sambil berucap beberapa patah kata yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"mungkin aku bukanlah pria romantis seperti actor favoritemu Leonardo DiCaprio-

Aku tidak semanis hyungnya junsu yang kau puja

Aku tidak setenar sunbae yang kau taksir dulu saat senior high school dulu-

Aku juga tidak sehebat ketua senat saat di universitas yang membuatmu kagum itu-

Aku adalah Jung Yunho, aku hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati wanita tercantik di hadapanku ini." pria tersebut menghela nafas.

"Sayang! Terimakasih untuk 7 tahun ini selalu mencintaiku dan berada di sisiku- ku harap kau selalu bersamaku bukan hanya 7 tahun terakhir atau 7 tahun kedepan, aku ingin terus hidup bersamamu selamanya."

"aku ingin makan sup miso yang kau buat setiap pagi"

"aku juga ingin kau memakaikan dasi kepadaku setiap pagi"

"sayang! Hiduplah bersamaku selamanya- berbagi apapun yang kita miliki bersama, maka dari itu-"

Gadis tersebut sejenak mengerutkan alisnya- lalu berganti ekspresi kaget, kagum dan bahagia membaur menjadi satu di wajah cantiknya ketika tiba-tiba sahabatnya mengangkat papan di tangan mereka masing-masing secara bergantian.

WILL

YOU

MARRY

ME

"Kim JaeJoong! Will You Marry Me?" teriak sang pria yang bernama Jung Yunho

"Marry me! Today and everyday! Marry me~ Kim JaeJoong!"

Yunho menjatuhkan diri berlutut di depan jaejoong sembari mengeluarkan kotak bludru berwana biru dari sakunya yang berisi cincin berlian cantik.

Sejenak gadis tersebut merasa linglung mendengar pernyataan membahagiakan dari pasangannya, hingga suara sahabat-sahabatnya mengintrupsi.

"Kim Jaejoong! He asked to you!" teriak changmin.

"nde?" jaejoong menatap sahabatnya.

"katakana iya!" kini giliran lengkingan lumba-lumba junsu yang terdengar.

"sayang kau mau kan menikah denganku- menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?" ulang yunho membuat jaejoong berkaca-kaca.

Air mata bahagia jaejoong sudah meluncur membasahi pipinya, dengan keyakinan penuh ia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap sambil menggenggam tangan yunho agar berdiri.

"ya sayang! Yes I will!"

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'cause i'd miss you, babe_

_And i don't wanna miss a thing._

Seketika tangisannya pecah saat yunho menyematkan cincin indah tersebut di jari manisnya, jaejoong segera mengeratkan pelukannya kepada yunho dan mengecupi wajahnya bahagia.

Semua sahabatnya pasanga yoochun-junsu, changmin dan heechul bertepuk tangan dan bersorak sorai kehebohan karena bahagia- seketika kembang api kembali meletup-letup di udari menambah keromantisan mala mini.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh jaejoong yang berada di dalam pelukannya untuk membawanya berputar-putar karena kegirangan, ia pun bersorak sorai gembira membuat jaejoong bersemu.

"Changmin-ah! She said YES!" teriak yunho

"aku tahu hyung! Noona akan menjawab seperti itu karena noona mencintaimu!" balas chanmin berteriak.

Malam ini mereka habiskan untuk bersenang-senang dalam kebahagiaan yunho-jaejoong, mereka mengadakan pesta kebun dan bermalam di tenda dekat danau.

Setelah melakukan weeding proposal tersebut, baik yunho maupun jaejoong mengungkapkan rencana mereka kedepan kepada keluarga mereka masing-masing yang di sambut antusias oleh semua pihak.

7 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk keduannya menjalin tali kasih sebagai sepasang kekasih, kedua orang tua yunho bahkan sudah meminta anaknya mengikat jaejoong lebih dari 5 tahun yang lalu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menikah bulan depan, maka dari itu mereka mulai disibukkan denganpersiapan pernikahan mereka.

Dari mulai gereja, gaun-tuxedo, undangan, foto preweeding, hingga sampai hal paling kecilpun mereka tangani sendiri- jaejoong bilang baginya pernikahan hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup, maka ia ingin semuanya berjalan dan terkoordinir sesuai keinginannya.

Para orangtua, sahabat dan saudara hanya membantu seperlunya saja agar kedua calon pengantin tidak jatuh down saat hari pemberkatan tiba.

sebulan berlalu, dan hari ini adalah hari bersejarah untuk yunho maupun jaejoong, hari yang mereka nanti-nantikan selama 7 tahun terakhir akhirnya datang, semua orang yang menjadi tamu undangan terlihat berbahagia di hari bahagia mereka.

_You be my side, that's how I see us_

_I close my eyes and I can see us_

_We're on our way to say: I do_

_My secret dreams have all come true_

_I see the church, I see the people,_

_Your folks and mine happy and smilling_

_I can hear sweet voices singing: Ave Maria…_

_Oh my love, my love, this can really be_

_That someday you'll walk down the aisle with me_

_Let it be, make it be that I'm the one for you_

_I'll be yours, all yours, now and forever!_

_I see us now, your hand in my hand_

_This is the hour, this the moment_

_And I can hear sweet voices singing: Ave Maria_

_Ave Maria, Ave Maria…_

Suara alunan musik instrumental 'the weeding' mengalun indah di dalam gereja megah ini. Semua mata menatap haru pada seorang gadis cantik dengan balutan gaun putih gadingnya yang mengembang serta serangkai bunga steophanot putih dalam genggamannya sedang berjalan di depan altar didampingi sang ayah.

Di depan sana sang mempelai pria yang terlihat semakin tampan dalam balutan tuxedo hitamnya dengan gagahnya berdiri tegak menanti sang mempelai wanita.

Di hadapan altar, ayah dari sang mempelai wanita menyerahkan genggaman tangan putrinya kepada pria tampan di hadapan mereka.

"aku menjaganya sepanjang waktu nak, kebahagiannya lebih utama dari kebahagiaan kami- hari ini kuserahkan harta ku padamu, berjanjilah padaku- jagalah putriku sepenuh hatimu~ menantuku!"

Sang mempelai pria mengangguk mantap menyambut genggaman tangan sang mempelai wanita dari sang ayah, dengan senyum mengembang ia membawa sang calon istri bersumpah di hadapan tuhan.

"Jung Yunho-sshi, Kim JaeJoong-sshi berbahagialah, saya selaku pejabat gereja meluluskan dan memberkati pernikahan kalian berdua, sekarang hendaklah kalian untuk saling mengucap janji di hadapan tuhan, keluarga, para saksi dan hadirin sekalian-

-Saya persilahkan kedua calon mempelai menumpangkan tangan kanan di atas kitab suci ini, Teguhkanlah janji suci kalian berdua di hadapan tuhan. silahkan mempelai pria!"

"di hadapan tuhan, saya Jung Yunho, dengan tulus hati memilih dan menerima Kim JaeJoong, Mulai saat ini menjadi istri saya dan saya berjanji untuk selalu mencintai, menghormati dan setia kepadanya dalam suka dan duka, dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat maupun sakit sepanjang hidup saya.-

-Saya berjanji pula untuk menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak-anak yang di percayakan tuhan kepada kami berdua kelak dan selalu hidup rukun dalam kasih Tuhan."

"mempelai wanita, saya persilahkan!" ucap sang pastur.

"di hadapan tuhan, saya Kim JaeJoong, dengan tulus hati memilih dan menerima Jung Yunho, Mulai saat ini menjadi suami saya dan saya berjanji untuk selalu mencintai, menghormati dan setia kepadanya dalam suka dan duka, dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat maupun sakit sepanjang hidup saya.-

-Saya berjanji pula untuk menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anak yang di percayakan tuhan kepada kami berdua kelak dan selalu hidup rukun dalam kasih Tuhan."

"Jung Yunho-sshi, bersediakah saudara mengasihi dan menghormati istri anda sepanjang hidup?"

"Ya! Saya bersedia!"

"lalu saudara Kim JaeJoong-sshi, bersediakah saudara menerima janji suci suami anda tersebut?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak menatap kepada sosok sang ayah yang tengah tersenyum tulus padanya di deretan pertama bangku gereja sebelah kiri tersebut.

Dengan senyum mengembang jaejoong menatap manik suaminya dan berkata dengan mantap.

"Ya, Saya bersedia!"

"Demikianlah mereka bukan lagi dua, melainkan satu. Karena itu, apa yang telah di persatukan Tuhan, tidak boleh di ceraikan manusia"

Seketika suasana menjadi riuh ketika tiba-tiba saja lagu_ 'she wears my ring_' mengalun indah mengiringi keduanya yang tengah menyematkan cincin perkawinan mereka di jari manis pasangan mereka, lalu selanjutnya di tutup dengan mempelai pria yang di persilahkan mencium mempelai wanitanya dan di sambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para saksi dan hadirin di dalam gereja tersebut.

Setelah upacara pemberkatan yang berlangsung cukup khidmat di gereja tadi, mereka melanjutkan acara pesta kebun di sekitar area gereja tersebut.

Tidak hanya taman hijau nan sejuk ini saja yang di dominasi atribut dan bunga-bunga berwarna putih, bahkan semua para tamu undangan disana juga menyelaraskan diri dengan balutan pakaian mereka yang juga berwarna putih.

Acara berlangsung sangat meriah ketika tiba saat sang mempelai wanita melempar karangan bunya yang di sambut jerit bahagia oleh para wanita-wanita lajang yang ingin segera menyusul sang pengantin.

"baiklah jaejoong-ie, kami siap!" teriak kyuhyun sahabatnya yang ikut berdesakan dengan wanita-wanita lainnya.

"cepat lempar jaejoong-ie! Aku harus segera melepas masa lajangku!" teriak seorang gadis frustasi yang mereka ketahui adalah Jessica jung, sepupu yunho yang belum punya kekasih di usianya yang ke 27 tahun membuat teman-temannya tertawa bahagia.

"Jae lempar ke arahku! Aku akan menangkapnya!" suara seorang pria kali ini yang membuat semua mata menatap penasaran sumber suara.

"yak! Changmomo, mengalahlah dengan noona, kami harus segera menyusul jaejoong jika tidak ingin menjadi perawan tua! Menyingkir kau!" sembur hyuk-ie yang di segera di setujui oleh para gadis yang lain dan menimbulkan protesan di sana-sini.

"iya, menyingkir kau!

"lagi pula kau juga masih kuliah."

"kau tidak di kejar deadline untuk menikah anak muda!"

Ternyata tidak hanya para gadis-gadis lajang saja yang berhimpitan menunggu lemparan bunga dari jaejoong, ternyata changmin sang adik berserta beberapa temannya pula seperti minho dan sehun sudah membuat ancang-ancang untuk menangkap bunga tersebut.

"yak Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak kecil!" teriak kyuhyun

"aku juga ingin mendapatkan lemparan bunga itu noona!"

"yak! Mengalahlah dengan noona!"

Sepasang kakakadik oh itu mulai berdebat mengenai siapa dulu yang akan menikah diantara keduannya, karena sehun yang sebal di larang orangtuanya menikahi luhannya juka noonanya yang lajang itu belum menikah terlebih dahulu.

"baiklah teman-teman, aku lempar ya!" intrupsi jaejoong.

Hana

Dul

Set

KYAAAAAAAAAAA

"Sebentar lagi- sebentar lagi-"

KYAAAAAA

KYAAA KYAAA

"aku akan mendapatkannya!"

"yak! Come to mama baby!"

"jangan mendorongku! Aku hampir mendapatkannya!"

"YA- YA- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK"

**HAAAP**

Suasana mendadak hening karena dari semua keributan yang di lakukan gadis-gadis tersebut, di antara mereka semua tak satupun yang berteriak kegirangan mendapatkan rangkaian bunga tersebut.

"eomma, Ye Eun mau menikah tepelti imo!"

Tiba-tiba di tengah keheningan, suara manja dari putri choi siwon dan kim kibum mengintrupsi mereka dari lamunan masing-masing.

"changmin- ajjuchi, kajja kita menikah! Ye eun-ie dapat bunga imo!" ucap ye-eun menarik ujung jas changmin.

Gadis-gadis tersebut segera mempelototkan matanya ketika ye-eun mengacungkan sesuatu yang menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka sedari tadi.

Hell no! bagaimana bisa bunga tersebut bisa mendarat kepada si kecil ye-eun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menatap mereka dari belakang sambil menikmati permen coklatnya, mereka harus gigit jari karena kalah telak dengan gadis kecil berusia 6 tahunnya choi siwon.

Sementara changmin hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria karena bukannya mendapat karangan bunga tersebut melainkan baru saja ia di lamar gadis kecilnya keluarga choi.

Sisanya hanya bisa mengulum senyum menertawakan kekonyolan orang-orang tersebut, termasuk jaejoong dan yunho.

Setelahnya, acara di lanjutkan dengan 'daddy-daugther dance' dimana jaejoong terlihat bahagia sekaligus haru saat berdansa dengan sang ayah di ikuti tamu undangan yang lain.

Jaejoong sempat meneteskan air matanya saat alunan music _'ode to my familly'_ yang menjadi lagu pembuka dansa mereka.

"hei nyonya jung kenapa menangis, eoh?" goda sang appa sambil memulai berdansa.

"daddy- hiks hiks daddy- hiks joong-ie tidak ingin berpisah dengan daddy"

"aigoo princess appa manja sekali, eoh? Joong-ie dengarkan daddy, sekarang putri daddy yang cantik ini sudah menikah, jadi kau harus mengabdikan seluruh hidupmu kepada suamimu sayang, daddy tidak akan kemana-mana, daddy akan tetap berada di rumah kita, di istana kita bersama kesatria kim changmin-

-jadi jika princess daddy merindukan daddy, berkunjunglah ke istana, arrachi tuan putri?" hibur sang ayah.

"Daddy! I may find my prince but you will always be my king."

"daddy tahu itu pasti sayang!"

"daddy, you will always be the number one man in my life, and I'll always be your little girl, I love you dad!"

"I love you to princess!"

Sang ayah segera mengecup kening putrinya lama, menyalurkan kebahagiaan sang anak sekaligus kesedihan karena takut kehilangan putri kecilnya.

Suasana mendadak berganti heboh saat alunan lagu berubah menjadi beat saat _'cant take my eyes of you'_ di putar, bahkan jaejoong sudah tertawa bahagia melihat semangat sang ayah yang mengebu-gebu. Jaejoong tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat sang ayah menuntunnya untuk memutar-mutar tubuhnya di bawah tautan lengan mereka.

Semua orang terlihat tertawa bahagia, para pasangan suami istri terlihat menikmati moment ini seperti siwon-kibum, hangeng-heechul, yoochun-junsu, kedua orang tua yunho kangin-leeteuk, bahkan hingga chagmin-ye eun terlihat menikmati alunan music tersebut.

Tepat ketika yunho menghampiri jaejoong dan sang ayah mertua, irama menghentak tersebut berubah menjadi romantic dengan alunan _'marry you dari Bruno mars'_ saat dengan sopannya yunho meminta uluran tangan sang istri.

Dengan senyum bahagia sang ayah menyerahkan gengaman jaejoong ke pada yunho untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari ini setelah yang di gereja tadi pagi.

Mereka berdua berdansa, saling memandang dengan binar bahagianya, hal tersebut tak henti-hentinya membuat rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipi tirus jaejoong.

"terimakasih sayang!" bisik yunho saat berdansa.

"aku yang berterimakasih yunho, ku harap kau tidak akan pernah bosan mencintaiku dan berada disisiku"

"tidak akan sayang! Aku berjanji sampai rambutku memutih aku akan tetap mencintaimu!"

"meskipun aku sudah tidak cantik lagi?" yunho mengangguk

"meski aku berubah menjadi sangat gendut seperti hwang ahjjuma?" yunho mengangguk lagi

"serta wajahku penuh keriout dimana-mana? Kau berjanji akan tetap mencintaiku?"

"tentu sayang! Apapun yang terjadi kelak- dank au berubah seperti apapun kelak! Aku akan tetap mencintaimu titik" jaejoong tersenyum bahagia dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sang suami.

"yak hyung! Aku juga ingin memeluk noonaku juga di hari bahagianya ini!" protes changmin membuat sepasang suami-istri baru itu terkekeh.

"aigooo adikku satu-satunya! Sini peluk noona."

Jaejoong merentangkan kedua tangannya yang segera di sambut oleh changmin untuk melanjutkan acara berdansa mereka.

"noona bahagia?" jaejoong mengangguk senang.

"aku juga bahagia, noona tenang saja- aku akan menjaga daddy untuk noona, noona hiduplah dengan baik bersama yunho hyung ne, jangan mengkhawatirkan kami- tapi kunjungilah kami di waktu luang kalian, arrachi?"

"neee aku mengerti ksatria cwhang hehehe"

Sepasang adik-kakak yang tidak terpisahkan tersebut tertawa bahagia bersama membuat yunho mengulum senyum melihatnya dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk bercengkrama.

"yunho! kemarilah." Yunho segera mendekati ayah jaejoong.

"ne aboeji"

"dimana jaejoong? Duduklah, ayo kita minum" ayah jaejoong menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas kaca untuk yunho.

"jika jaejoong-ie menikah, aku berharap bisa minum arak bersama menantuku seperti ini, dank au mengabulkannya yunho-ya!" yunho tersenyum tulus sambil meneguk winenya.

"jaejoong-ie adalah putriku satu-satunya, meskipun dia hidup sangat mandiri mengurusku dan changmin setelah ibunya meninggal, namun putriku tetaplah seorang anak gadis yang manja dan cengeng-

-aku dan changmin selalu memanjakannya, apapun demi kebahagiaannya akan kami lakukan, nak! Ku harap kau bisa membahagiakan putri kecilku lebih baik dari pada aku."

"saya berjanji aboeji!"

Keduanya saling memandang dengan senyum tulus mereka, hingga ayah jaejoong tertawa melihat sorot penuh keyakinan di manik mata menantunya dan mengajaknya kembali minum bersama.

-To Be Continue-

Suka enggak?

Lanjut?

RCL


	2. Chapter 2

7 Years (yesterday, Today and Every day)

Cast: SMTown

Pair Couple: YunJae, ChangKyu, HunHan, YooSu, Sibum, HaeHyuk, HanChul,

GS –Hurt –Angst –Mariegge Life

**Chapter 2**

Sementara itu di sudut lain, para wanita sedang bercengkrama bersama pengantin wanita, mereka tertawa bersama terlibat pembicaraan yang seru.

"aku iri sekali padamu jae, aku jadi ingin segera menikah!" keluh hyukie

"setidaknya kau memiliki seorang pria yang bisa kau paksa untuk menikahimu hyuk!" gerutu heechul.

"yah heechul eonni benar, kurasa sudah waktunya kau dan donghae berbicara serius akan membawa kemana hubungan kalian" sambung kibum yang segera diangguki yang lain.

"kau masih beruntung di bandingkan kyuhyun dan Jessica hyuk, mereka bahkan tidak punya calon mempelai prianya diusia mereka saat ini." intrupsi junsu

"Jessica sedang terlibat kencan buta dengan seorang pengusaha muda! Jangan tertipu." Sindir heechul.

"aaah jinjja?"

"kenapa tidak bilang?"

"kau menyebalkan jess"

Gerutuan terlontar dari bibir para gadis yang tidak percaya seorang Jessica menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sedang berkencan dengan seorang pria.

"ya ya ya yak! Apapun itu kami belum terlibat dalam hubungan serius kau mengerti, jadi aku tidak mau jika harus berkoar-koar." Jelas Jessica

"ckckckck dasar!" sinis heechul membuat semuanya tertawa kecuali kyuhyun.

Menyadari aura mendung di wajah sahabatnya yang merupakan teman sedivisi dengannya membuat jaejoong merasa sedih, ia tahu beban apa yang dipikul kyuhyun 9 tahun terakhir ini.

"kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" ia menyentuh lengan kyuhyun.

"e-eeeh i-i-iya jae, aku baik-baik saja hehehe!" kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"bagaimana dengan sehun? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Kalian berdua baik-baik saja kan?"

"emm dia baik, setidaknya sampai hari ini kami baik-baik saja- tapi dia sungguh akan membenciku jika dalam waktu dekat ini tidak segera menemukan pria yang baik."

"ayolah kyu, sehun baru berusia 24 tahun, dia tidak sedang di kejar deadline seperti kita, dia bisa menunggu!" potong Jessica.

"yah kau benar jess- sehun memang bisa menungguku, tapi tidak dengan kekasihnya! Lulu lebih tua 5 tahun darinya, 29 tahun usianya saat ini, sama seperti kita- ia juga sedang di kejar deadline untuk menikah jess."

Suasana mendadak hening, karena penjelasan kyuhyun barusan, selama ini hanya jaejoonglah yang tahu mengenai masalahnya tidak dengan yang lainnya, mereka hanya tahu jika sehun ingin segera noonanya menikah agar ia juga bisa menikahi kekasihnya itu saja.

"apa kau sudah bicara dengan kekasih sehun?" Tanya jaejoong.

"sudah, luhan tidak pernah keberatan selama 4 tahun terakhir, namun akhir-akhir ini orangtua luhan mendesaknya untuk segera menikah- mereka pikir sehun hanyalah pria ingusan yang tidak bernyali untuk sebuah komitmen, mereka meminta luhan untuk meninggalkan sehun dan menikah dengan lelaki pilihan orangtuanya di china- hal itulah yang membuat sehun kalang kabut." Jelas kyuhyun sedih.

"kau sudah bicara dengan orangtua kalian?" junsu menyuarakan pendapat.

"tidak ada gunanya, mereka benar-benar keras kepala"

"lalu apa rencanamu kyu?"

"haaaah entahlah jae, aku sudah putus asa, aku sedang mencoba beberapa kencan buta yang di susun kedua orangtuaku, ku pikir itu cukup berguna, hehehe."

"kyu- jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika seperti itu"

"tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti adikku jae, bagaimana ini?"

Sekuat tenaga kyuhyun menahan air matanya akhirnya tumbah juga di hadapan para sahabat-sahabatnya, mereka berjanji akan membantu kyuhyun terlepas dari belengu masalah tersebut.

Setelah acara pesta pernikahan, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat, yunho bilang ia akan membawa jaejoong pulang ke rumah baru mereka.

Lagi-lagi yunho memberikan kebahagiaan untuk jaejoong, setelah menikah mereka memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan yunho menghadiahkan sebuah rumah minimalis seperti yang di impikan jaejoong selama ini.

Rumah kayu dengan gaya eropa yang memiliki taman belakang yang luas adalah rumah impian jaejoong, dengan design minimalis dan terlihat padat dengan dinding di penuhi foto-foto setiap moment paling berharga dalam hidup mereka.

Jaejoong sungguh bahagia menikahi pria seperti jung yunho, hari demi hari berlalu ia selalu berusaha menjadi idtri yang baik untuk yunho.

Jaejoong selalu menuruti dan mengabdi apapun perintah maupun permintaan sang suami, kecuali masalah karir, demi tuhan jaejoong belum bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya saat ini.

Tapi ia berjanji pada yunho untuk berkerja dalam batasan sewajarnya, tidak lembur, tidak membawa pulang pekerjaan kantor ke rumah, tidak pergi bekerja di akhir pekan, dan ia berjanji akan tetap melaksanakan kewajibanya sebagai istri dan ibu rumah tangga di rumah.

Tersenyum di pagi hari saat sang suami membuka mata- menyambut sang suami dengan senyum merekah saat pulang berkerja- serta memeluk sang suami saat di butuhkan- dan menghapus air mata sang suami saat bersedih.

Setiap hari mereka habiskan dengan kebahagiaan, mereka berusaha menjaga komunikasi dan saling memahami agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran yang berlarut-larut.

Tanpa terasa usia penikahan mereka sudah memasuki tahun pertama mereka memperingatinya, tepatnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun perkawinan mereka yang pertama.

Setahun berlalu, banyak yang berubah selama setahun terakhir ini, khususnya dirinya sendiri serta pada orang-orang sekitar jaejoong.

Pasangan hyukjae-donghae akhirnya menikah 4 bulan yang lalu.

Putra pasangan yoochun-junsu akhirnya lahir kedunia.

Malaikat kecil siwon-kibum tahun ini mulai mencicipi jenjang pendidikan pertama di Kindergarden seoul.

Jessica akhirnya bertunangan dengan relasi bisnis yunho yang jatuh cinta padanya.

Heechul sendiri sedang hamil tua, mengandung anak keduannya dari pria china yang memikat hatinya Tan Hangeng.

Oh sehun, adik dari sahabatnya berencana melamar kekasihnya Xi Luhan tahun depan setelah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari kedua orangtuanya.

Tentu hal tersebut juga tidak lepas dari campur tangan sang kakak, entah perjanjian apa yang kyuhyun tawarkan kepada kedua orangtuanya sehingga mengijinkan sehun menikah terlebih dahulu dari noonanya, sementara kyuhyun sendiri tulus ikhlas menerima jika adiknya melangkahinya terlebih dahulu.

Hari ini yunho kembali mengejutkan jaejoong dengan rencana acara makan malam romantic mereka berdua yang berubah menjadi pesta membahagiakan yang di hadiri sanak-saudarnyanya.

Yunho sukses membuat istrinya terharu karena kejutan yang di susunnya bersama changmin sang adik berjalan sukses sesuai rencana.

Yunho menghadiahkan sebuah rekaman dokumentasi tentang perjalanan hidup mereka selama setahun belakangan ini, jaejoong merasa sangat tersentuh melihat rekaman di layar proyektor tersebut yang di saksikan puluhan pasang mata yang ada di restoran junsu tersebut.

Dimana disana di pertontonkan kebahagiaan keduanya selama menjadi suami-istri, jaejoong sungguh tidak pernah menyadari kapan sang suami mengambil rekamannya saat sedang tertidur, memasak, menrawat bunga di halaman hingga bermain ayunan sendirian seperti anak 7 tahun.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah rekaman yang menunjukkan keromantisan mereka berdua saat bergandengan tangan menyusuri sepanjang jalan di awal musim semi, berboncengan sepeda di pinggir pantai, menghabiskan malam akhir pekan mereka dengan konyolnya mengadakan camping di halaman belakang hanya berdua saja, hingga moment mereka mengerjakan aktifitas di rumah bersama pun juga terekam indah disana.

Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka bahwa suaminya bisa sedetail ini, suaminya bukanlah pria romantic yang bisa merayunya setiap hari, namun perlakuannyalah yang mampu membuatnya bersemu merah setiap detik bersamanya.

Yunho sukses mengejutkan sang istri dengan hadiah yang tidak pernah ia sadari jika sang suami mampu melakukan hal seromantis tersebut.

Namun kali ini yunho-lah yang nyatanya lebih di kejutkan oleh hadiah yang di berikan jaejoong, bukan hanya sang suami saja yang terperangah, bahkan ayah, adik lelakinya changmin dan seluruh sanak-suadaranya yang ada di sana sudah melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

Jaejoong memberikan kotak kecil berwarna salam untuk sang suami yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah test pack dengan 2 garis merah disana.

"sa-sayang, i-ini" yunho mendadak tergagap.

"iya sayang, Aku hamil 6 minggu!" jelas jaejoong makin terisak bahagia

"ha-ha-hamil? Ki-kita akan punya anak?" jaejoong hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya

"terimakasih sayang- terimakasih- ini adalah hadiah terhebat sepanjang masa, terimakasih sayang."

Setelah kembali dari rasa terkejutnya yunho segera merengkuh tubuh sang istri dan membawanya berputar-putar sambil merapalkan ucapan terimakasih dan syukur berulang kali, ia tidak ada henti-hentinya mengecupi wajah sang istri hingga terkekeh geli.

"AKU AKAN JADI APPA! ASSAAAAA" seru yunho

Semua orang terlihat bahagia dan bergadian mengucapkan selamat kepada keduannya atas kebahagian kecil yang akan segera menghampiri keluarga kecil mereka.

"daddy!" jaejoong berlari memeluk ayahnya.

"tuan putri- apa kabarmu sayang? Kau bahagiakan?" jaejoong mengangguk antusias.

"aaah.. menyenangkan sekali eoh? Komandan ini ternyata sudah tua, dia akan segera mempunyai cucu! Hehehe"

"komandan akan menjadi haraboeji tertampan sepanjang masa!"

"apapun itu, terimakasih sayang- daddy bahagia sekali mendengar kabar membahagiakan ini, hiduplah dengan sehat, jaga bayi kalian baik-baik, arraseo?"

"eummm daddy" angguknya mantap.

"IMOO!"

Pembicaraan ringan sepasang ayah dan anak tersebut tiba-tiba terintrupsi oleh suara anak kecil yang menarik-narik ujung dress yang jaejoong kenakan.

"eoh? Ye-eun, waeyo chagi?" jaejoong berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan anak sahabatnya tersebut.

"imo! Daddy bilang imo akan segela puna dedek bayi ne? bolahkan ye-eun jadi eonni dedek bayi?"

"hah? Ten-tentu boleh sayang, keunde kenapa ye-eun mau jadi eonni dedek bayi- bagaimana jika dedek bayi namja?"

"aniyo imo! Dedek bayi yeoja yang yeppo."

"baiklah terserah ye0eun saja hehehe"

"hehe imo jjang~" ye-eun mengecup pipi jaejoong dan segera berlari kearah mommynya.

Jaejoong segera menghampiri suaminya yang sedang mengobrol dengan adiknya dan beberapa sahabatnya yang lain.

"oppa! Sebaiknya oppa dan kibumie segera merencanakan kehamilan anak kedua, putrimu sepertinya sudah ingin di buatkan adik!" sindir jaejoong pada siwon.

"aku sudah memikirkannya jae, tapi kibumie yang menunda-nundanya."

"aku masih sibuk di kantor,oppa!" potong kibum.

"aku sudah berulangkali memintamu berhenti bekerja kibumie, aku mampu dalam kebutuhan finansial untuk menghidupi kalian, jadi

"oppa! Ini bukan masalah finansial- setiap hari wanita pergi bekerja bukan semata-mata untuk alasan finansial." Potong jaejoong.

"jaejoong benar oppa, kebutuhan finansial untuk menghidupi keluarga adalah alasan kebanyakan pria pergi ke kantor namun tidak untuk kami, seorang wanita mempunyai berbagai alasan saat mereka pergi bekerja di pagi hari, bukan hanya alasan kebutuhan finansial-

-wanita hanya ingin hidup mandiri dan di hargai jika mereka bekerja, alasan klasik memang namu meraka sungguh ingin hidup mandiri di atas kaki mereka sendiri, bahkan hingga alasan konyol pun bisa menlatar belakangi mereka untuk pergi bekerja." Jelas kyuhyun

"seperti bertemu bos yang tampan mungkin-" sambung jessica

"atau sekedar berkumpul bersama teman kantor yang asik" tambah heechul

"hingga terlalu mencintai pekerjaan mereka." Ucap kibum telak.

"dan kurasa istri hyung termasuk golongan yang terakhir!" bisik changmin pada siwon.

"para gadis benar, mereka bukan kita para pria yang pergi bekerja dengan alasan yang kompleks, jadi mengetilah- suatu saat mereka juga akan jera dengan keegoisan mereka." Ujar hangeng yang segera mendapat delikan tajam dari para gadis.

Pesta dadakan semalam berjalan cukup lancar, semua orang yang hadir dalam pesta tersebut terlihat antusias, jaejoong dan yunho bersyukur banyak yang menyayangi mereka.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya jaejoong dan yunho terlibat obrolan serius di pagi hari yang sibuk mereka, mereka bahkan sempat terlibat adu mulut di dapur saat jaejoong sedang menyiapkan breakfast dan yunho yang sedang membenani dokumen-dokumennya di meja makan.

"sampai kapan kau akan sibuk bekerja jae, kau juga harus segera mengambil cuti hamilmu, sekarang usia kehamilanmu sudah menginjak 7 bulan- berhentilah bekerja."

"kenapa aku harus berhenti bekerja? Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja, aku sehat- anak kita juga sehat, dan aku juga tidak menelantarkan tugasku sebagai istri dan ibu rumah tangga, kenap aku harus resign?"

"aku tidak memintamu resign, aku memintamu mengambil cuti untuk mempersiapkan persalinan- kenapa kau sensitive sekali sayang?"

"baiklah bulan depan, aku akan mengambil cuti hamilku- aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kyuhyun dan yoochun begitu saja yun, kami akan membicarakannya terlebih dahulu."

"baiklah- jangan terlalu lelah ne? yasudah habiskan sarapanmu kita berangkat" jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya di kantor jaejoong segera disambut oleh setumpuk berkas-berkas di mejanya yang menunggu untuk di pelajari, kyuhyun dan yoochun rekannya di divisi yang sama baru datang dengan box Americano berlabel starbuks.

"sepertinya kita akan lembur hari ini?" ucap kyuhyun antusias.

"dasar nakal, istri dan anakku menungguku dirumah! Kita selesaikan dengan cepat." Bantah yoochun.

"lagipula kau tidak kasihan dengan jaejoong-ie yang hamil sebesar ini untuk kau ajak lembur, hah?"

"aniyo- baiklah ayo kita selesaikan secepatnya!" seru kyuhyun kemudian membagi americanonya kepada rekan-rekannya.

Seharian ini mereka benar-benar tidak dapat di ganggu bahkan kyuhyun dan jaejoong hampir melewatkan makan siangnya kalau yoochun tidak berlari ke kafetaria membeli lunchbox untuk mereka.

"yak! Kalian memang hebat di bidang ini, tapi tidak seharusnya juga kalian melewatkan makan siang kalian! Terutama kau jae, kau sedang hamil jangan membawa kebiasaanmu dan kyuhyun saat masih lajang dulu." Mereka hanya tersenyum menyesal menatap yoochun.

Jaejoong dan kyuhyun memang dapat diandalkan untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas keuangan mereka, tapi mereka merupakan wanita-wanita payah yang terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga melupakan fakta untuk makan siang, jam pulang kantor, hingga waktu berkencan mereka.

Yoochun berani bersumpah jika yunho tidak getol mendekati jaejoong mungkin dapat dipastikan nasib jaejoong saat ini seperti kyuhyun, melajang di usianya yang hampir kepala tiga.

"eoh? Oppa dan jaejoongie segera pulanglah, aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri- hanya sebentar tinggal menyalinnya saja bukan- pulanglah!" hardik kyuhyun pura-pura mengusir.

"kyu, kita tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian disini- kita kerjakan bersama!" ujar yoochun.

"aaaaaa oppa pulanglah! Junsu eonni dan jihyun-chan pasti sudah menunggumu dirumah, aku janjji hanya sebentar!"

"jaejoong-ie juga cepatlah pulang! Kau harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk yunho oppa buka? Cepat sana pulang!"

"yoochun-ah kyunie benar, kau pulanglah! Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kebetulan yunho berjanji menjemputku jadi aku akan menjaga gadis nakal ini sembari menunggunya- kau segera pulanglah!" lerai jaejoong.

"haaaaah apa boleh buat, yasudah aku pulang dulu ya- kalian berdua baik-baiklah dan segera pulang! Jae jangan terlalu lelah oke!" jaejoong mengangguk

"haaaah dan kau maknae, jangan hidup seperti ini terus- segera temukan pria yang baik dan menikah! tuhan memberkatimu." Yoochun mengelus surai gold kyuhyun dan mendoakannya membuat kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang mengetik untuk tersenyum lirih dan berkata.

"terimakasih oppa! Aku akan hidup bahagia!"

Setelah yoochun berpamitan mohon undur diri, kedua gadis tersebut terlibat pembicaraan serius di tengah-tengah kesibukan mereka menyalin dokumen.

"kyu- katakan padaku, kau menjanjikan apa pada paman dan bibi Oh hingga mereka menarik ucapannya sendiri?" jaejoong membuka obrolan

"tidak! aku tidak memjanjikan apapun pada mereka- kau tau aku jae, aku tidak suka membuat janji kepada orang lain kecuali adikku!" kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan keyboardnya.

Jaejoong tahu, kyuhyun bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka mengumbar janji, dia hanya berjanji pada adiknya akan membuat kedua orangtua mereka mengijinkan sehun menikahi luhan secepatnya- dan ia membuktikan janjinya tersebut.

"lalu apa yang kau katakana pada mereka?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia malah menyibukkan diri dengan mesin print disampingnya untuk mencetak salinan berkas-berkasnya. Setelah diyakini mesin tersebut bergerak dengan teratur kyuhyun kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jaejoong yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya.

"aku mendatangi mereka dengan keyakinan~ ~ ~ ~

**-Flashback-**

Pagi sehun datang ke apartementnya dan mengamuk dengan brutal karena kembali mendapat penolakan dari orangtua mereka sedangkan baba luhan memberinya kesempatan hingga akhir bulan ini sebelum membawa luhan kembali ke china.

Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menangis hebat karena di bentak-bentak sehun ia juga bingung harus memberikan bantuan seperti apa kepada adiknya.

"NOONA CUKUP MEMBAWA CALON SUAMI NOONA KEHADAPAN ABOEJI! KENAPA SULIT SEKALI MELAKUKAN HAL TERSEBUT! 4 TAHUN NOONA! 4 TAHUN! Kami sudah meminta noona melakukan hal tersebut sejak 4 tahun yang lalu!"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan hun-ah? Selain hal itu adakah cara lain yang bisa aku lakukan? Hiks hiks" kyuhyun sudah menangis hebat.

"YA TUHAN NOONA! CARA LAIN SEPERTI APA LAGI, EOH? AAAAH SUDAHLAH! BAIKLAH JIKA INI KEINGINAN NOONA- SAAT INI JUGA AKU AKAN BERPISAH DENGAN LUHAN! PUAS NOONA?"

Sehun segera meninggalkan kyuhyun yang tersedu-sedu dengan membanting pintu apartementnya, sehun sungguh kalut karena tidak bisa menemukan titik terang dari keluarganya- ia tidak bisa egois terus-menerus.

Sampai kapan ia akan menahan luhan lebih lama lagi? dia tahu selama ini luhan tidak pernah membebaninya atau merengek-rengek padanya tentang masalah ini, tapi ia tahu sorot mata luhan yang tertekan dengan usianya dan desakan keluarganya yang ada di china.

**-skip-**

Keputusan kyuhyun sudah bulat! Seharusnya ia melakukan tindakan ini 4 tahun yang lalu sebelum semuanya memburuk seperti saat ini, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan sehun melepaskan luhan begitu saja, itu akan sangat melukai gadis rusa tersebut.

Kyuhyun tahu betul hubunga sehun dengan luhan selama ini, luhan adalah gadis yang baik dan dewasa, seberapa keras keluarganya memintanya untuk segera menikah- ia tidak pernah mengeluh kepada sehun- ia selalu memendamnya sendiri.

Bahkan luhan tidak marah atau mengumpatinya saat kyuhyun datang kehadapanya meminta maaf setiap tahunnya karena masih menjadi batu sandung di hubungan keduannya.

Meski air mata luhan mengalir deras, namun kyuhyun yakin jika gadis itu tersenyum tulus saat mengatakan "aku baik-baik saja eonni- aku akan bertahaan!"

Sudah cukup ia membuat sehun dan luhan menderita, kali ini ia juga harus bersikap keras kepala kepada orang tuannya.

Dengan langkah mantap kyuhyun mendatangi kediaman Oh menemui kedua orangtuanya yang kebetulan sedang duduk berdua di ruang keluarga,

"appa-eomma! Kyuhyun datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu"

"apa itu? jika bukan tentang komitment- segeralah pulang, kau hanya membuang waktuku saja." Ucap sang ayah tanpa mengelihkan pandangannya dari Koran yang di baca.

"Tch! Appa ingin komitment? Ne! hari ini kyuhyun datang kemari membawa kabar mengenai hal tersebut." Kyuhyun mendecih.

"kyuhyun akan berkomitment appa!"

"lalu dimana calon menantuku?" jawab sang ayah mencari sesuatu.

"kyuhyun berkomitment untuk hidup melajang"

"MWO?"

"MWOYA?"

"APA MAKSUDMU OH KYUHYUN! KAU KIRA HIDUP ITU PERMAINAN! KOMITMEN MACAM APA ITU?" geram sang ayah.

"appa ingin kyuhyun berkomitment bukan? Kyuhyun memilih-

**PLAAAAAAAK**

"YEOBO!"

Kalimat kyuhyun terpotong begitu saja berganti menjadi suara pekikan sang ibu saat sebuah tamparan panasa mendarat di pipi putih pucatnya.

"appa menampar kyu?" lirih kyuhyun menangkup pipinya yang memerah.

"KAU! Lebih baik kau tidak usah menjadi putriku jika mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu Oh Kyuhyun!"

'kyu chagi- Tarik ucapanmu sayang! Jangan membuat appamu marah!"

"tidak eomma! Kyuhyun tidak akan menarik ucapan kyuhyun! Jika appa tidak menganggapku sebagi putrinya, kyuhyun terima." Kyuhyun mengela nafas.

"dan mulai detik ini- kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan sehun! Terserah kalian jika menahan sehun untuk menikah sebelum aku menikah atau tidak! tapi appa- AKU- TIDAK- AKAN- MENIKAH jadi terserah kalian berdua- apapu yang terjadi kepada sehun jika dia juga akan melajang seumut hidup bersamaku setelah kekasihnya meninggakannya, itu bukan urusanku! Yang jelas aku sudah memberitahu komitmentku! Jadi saya permisi."

Kyuhyun segera membungkukan badan beberapa kali untuk berpamitan sekaligus permintaan maaf dan segera pulang, meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang terkejut luar biasa mendengar ucapan putrinya yang keterlaluan.

**-Flashback End-**

"jadi kau bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuamu?" teriak jaejoong syok

"aaah sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi- aku malas sekali mendengarnya"

"lalu bagaimana? Apa sehun tahu mengenai masalah ini- sampai saat ini appa dan eomma tidak memberitahukan kepada sehun tentang pemberontakanku- dan selama ini pula ia hanya tahu bahwa aku sudah mendapatkan lelaki baik yang akan menikahiku beberapa tahun yang akan datang!"

"kau membohonginya?"

"iya! Dan itu adalah keputusan terbaik untuk mereka! Sudahlah jangan membahas ini lagi- ayo kita pulang, pekerjaan kita sudah selesai. Dimana suamimu?"

"kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh kan dengan komitmentmu?" jaejoong mengintimidasi.

"yunho oppa bilang akan menjemputmu jam berapa?"

"kau tidak serius untuk menjadi wanita lajang bukan?"

"ayo kita turun! Mungkin suamimu su-

"OH KYUHYUN! AKU BERBICARA PADAMU!"

Suasana yang sudah hening mendadak bertambah sunyi senyap saat kedua wanita tersebut terdiam dan hanya memandang manik mereka masing-masing selama beberapa menit.

"aku serius dengan keputusanku jae? aku mandiri, aku punya apartement dan pekerjaan sendiri, secara langsung aku mampu dalam kebutuhan finansial-

"TUTUP MULUTMU! KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU UCAPKAN BARUSAN? Kau ingin menjadi perawan tua eoh?"

"aku bisa menyewa pria-pria diluar sana untuk-

**PLAAAK**

"OH KYUHYUN! TUTUP MULUTMU!"

"NOONA!"

"CHANGMIN"

CHANGMIN"

Changmin yang sedari tadi berdiri di ujung ruangan dan tidak sengaja mendengarkan perbincangan mereka karena harus menjemput jaejoong atas permintaan yunho, pun menjadi geram mendengar ucapan kyuhyun barusan.

Setelah sempat terjadi perdebatan diantara mereka bertiga, akhirnya changmin dan jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengalah, biar bagaimanapun ini adalah hidup kyuhyun- dia yang memilih dan dia juga yang menjalani, maka dari itu sebagai sahabat yang mereka lakukan hanya mendukung keputusan sahabatnya.

**-To Be Continue-**

FF ini menarik minat kalian nggak? jadi enggak PD buatnya nih, kayaknya enggak ada respon.

ceritanya enggak banget yah?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**2 tahun kemudian**

Tanpa terasa waktu silih berganti, selama beberapa tahun terakhir pun banyak yang terjadi dan membuat perubahan besar pada diri manusia.

Seperti kehidupan jaejoong-yunho yang bertambah bahagia dengan hadirnya malaikat kecil di tengah-tengah mereka, Jung Jiyool- bayi perempuan manis 2 tahun yang mewarisi gen dominan dari sang ibu, Jiyool merupakan duplikat ibunya kecuali bibir tipis berbentuk hatinya yang merupakan gen turunan dari ayahnya.

Semenjak jiyool lahir kedunia jaejoong memutuskan menjadi ibu rumah tangga seutuhnya dengan berhenti bekerja dan hanya berkonsentrasi membesarkan putrinya.

**_"putriku hanya akan tumbuh sekali seumur hidup"_**

**_"aku tidak ingin melewatkan sejengkal apapun pertumbuhan dan perkembangan putriku"_**

Itulah alasan yang mendasarinya mengambil keputusan besar tersebut, tentunya hal tersebut di sambut antusias oleh pihak keluarga besarnya terutama suaminya- yunho sungguh amat bahagia atas keputusan jaejoong tersebut.

Selama ini yunho memnag menginginkan jaejoong berhenti bekerja, namun ia tidak pernah menuntut hal tersebut dari istrinya- ia hanya berharap kepada tuhan jika suatu saat nanti istrinya dapat mengambil langkah tersebut, dan akhirnya tuhan menjawab doanya.

Tidak hanya mereka keluarga kecil heechul-hangeng yang lebih dulu merasakan kebahagian sebagai orang tua kini mulai terdidik dewasa seiring pertumbuhan kedua buah hatinya yang sudah menginjak bangku pendidikan usia dini.

Kabar lain datang dari pasangan Yoochun-Junsu yang sedang menantikan kelahiran anak kedua mereka yang di prediksi berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan akan melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka.

Berbeda dengan ketiganya- hal tidak menyenangkan pun terjadi beberapa tahun belakangan ini, mungkin saja tuhan sedang menguji para sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain saat ini.

Kabar mengejutkan datang dari pasangan siwon-kibum sepupu yunho yang rumah tangganya berada di ujung kehancuran, beberapa tahun terakhir mereka terlalu sering terlibat adu mulut karena hal-hal sepele, namun semua ini berawal karena keegoisan mereka masing-masing dimana siwon yang terus-terusan mendesak sang istri agar berhenti bekerja sedangkan kibum yang begitu keras kepala menolak meninggalkan karirnya.

Kabar tidak enak juga melanda pasangan Sehun-Luhan yang mengalami guncangan atas desakan kedua orangtua mereka karena sampai 2 tahun paska menikah, luhan belum juga di vonis hamil oleh dokter manapun.

Namun tuhan itu adil, seperti halnya kyuhyun yang mendapat cobaan besar 2 tahun yang lalu, saat ini tuhan pun menurunkan kebahagiaan untuknya-

Kyuhyun yang memutuskan hidup melajang 2 tahun yang lalu, akhirnya hari ini ditakdirkan untuk di pinang pangerannya- kabar yang sangat mengejutkan karena pria yang menjadi calon suami khyuhyun adalah adik dari sahabatnya sendiri-

Kim Changmin yang merupakan adik dari sahabatnya jaejoong, hobaenya saat masih duduk di SHS sekaligus adik tingkatnya saat di universitas dulu, seseorang yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak.

Sahabat adiknya yang selalu datang tengah malam kerumahnya di akhir pekan untuk bermain game bersama sehun, selalu merepotkannya dengan merengek-rengek minta dimasakan padahal kyuhyun bukanlah gadis yang pandai memasak seperti noonanya changmin.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang dicarinya selama ini hingga ia menyerah ada disampingnya, changmin yang ternyata sudah lama menyimpan hati kepada kyuhyun lambat laun berhasil merebut hati gadis tersebut karena kesabarannya selalu berada disampingnya saat masa sulitnya.

Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana romantisnya pria sekonyol changmin saat melamarnya beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sama sekali.

**-Flashback-**

Kyuhyun berlari tergesa-gesa di bandara karena mendapat kabar dari sehun bahwa changmin akan pergi ke jepang 10 menit lagi- sebenarnya kyuhyun bukanlah gadis dramaqueen yang tidak mau di tinggal pergi pasangannya.

Namun kecuali untuk hari ini, karena dengan kurang ajarnya changmin memutuskannya tanpa sebab tadi pagi setelah semalamnya kyuhyun menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya kepada pria tersebut.

Antara marah- sedih- kecewa kyuhyun terus berlari mengitari ruang tunggu bandara dengan air mata yang berurai, ia bersumpah dalam hati akan menghajar changmin saat menemukannya nanti.

"YAK! KIM CHANGMIN! BERHENTI KAU DISANA!"

"BERHENTI KATAKU!"

Kyuhyun berteriak nyaring menghentikan pergerakan changmin yang sebang berada di gerbang pemeriksaan, ia bahkan mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap bingung kepadanya.

"yak! Kim kyuhyun! Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu, eoh? Kau membuat kita ditatap aneh oleh orang-orang! Ini memalukan kyu." protes changmin membuat kyuhyun geram

"MWO? APA KATAMU? MALU? MALU? AKU TIDAK PEDULI! BRENGSEK!"

"KAU PRIA BRENGSEK! RASAKAN INI! YAK!"

"ya ya yak! Appooo aaaakh aaakh"

"SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMPERMAINKANKU!"

"BRENGSEK KAU KIM!"

"hentikan aaaakh sakit!"

"RASAKAN INI!"

"aaaah appo! Yak! Sakit kyu"

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti memukuli tubuh changmin dengan tas LVnya sambil mengutuk-ngutuk pria tersebut dengan berbagai sumpah serapahnya, mengabaikan changmin yang berteriak-teriak kesakitan serta kerumunan orang-orang yang menatap mereka penuh minat.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

Tiba-tiba saja lantunan lagu dari _"Cristina Perri-A Thousand Years"_ mengalun indah memenuhi seisi bandara tersibuk di seoul ini.

But watching you stand alone

All _of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Semua orang disana nampak kebingungan karena tidak biasanya hal seperti ini terjadi, bahkan kyuhyun sendiri sudah menghentikan aksi brutalnya karena ia merasa tidak enak mengacaukan suasana dengan keributan yang di timbulkan.

Kyuhyun sendiri sempat berpikir apa aka nada flashmob disini? Atau suatu event? Ia malu sekali membuat keributan disaat seperti ini.

Kyuhyun hanya terbengong melamunkan kekonyolanya, tanpa menyadari bahwa kekasihnya eh sudah menghilang dari tempatnya- saat ia tersadar dan beranjak mencari changmin seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian ala peri menarik ujung kemejanya.

"eoh? Ada apa sayang? Kau kehilangan orangtuamu?" gadis kecil itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar sembari menyerahkan seikat mawar pink kepada kyuhyun.

"untukku?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berterimakasih pada gadis cantik tersebut sebelum gadis tersebut berlari menjauh.

Kyuhyun merasa kebingungan dan mati gaya terjebak disuasana seperti ini sendirian, ia sudah akan beranjak pergi jika sebuah suara tidak mengintrupsinya

"OH KYUHYUN"

Itu suara changmin, ia segera menoleh kebelakang menghadap changmin yang berada tepat beberapa meter di depannya.

"terimakasih sayang- selama ini sudah berada disampingku!"

"terimakasih karena kau telah membuka hatimu untukku!"

"hanya untukku!"

Kyuhyun hanya mendecih mendengar kalimat changmin yang menurutnya adalah bualan semata- yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah penjelasan kenapa ia di campakan."

"TERIMAKASIH ATAS ATAS MALAM PANJANG KITA"

"BRENGSEK KAU KIM CHANGMIN"

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mendelik dengan rona merah yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya karena ucapan frontal changmin yang mengakibatka orang-orang berbisik-bisik dan mengulum senyum melihatnya.

"jika kau hanya akan mencampakanku! Cukup jelaskan alasanmu dan berhenti membual seperti ini! kau hanya akan mempermalukanku!" geram kyuhyun

"siapa yang mencampakanmu?"

"kau bodoh! Kau mencampakanku tadi pagi- dan sekarang kau akan meninggalkanku ke jepang- sedangkan aku sudah memberikan seluruh hatiku padamu, kau benar-benar jahat!"

"aku memang akan pergi ke jepang! Tapi aku kesana hanya untuk menjemput haelmoniku- hanya sehari! Besok aku kembali." Kyuhyun hanya mendecih.

"dan siapa yang bilang aku mencampakanmu?"

"kau bilang tadi pagi jika kita berhenti berkencan saja!"

"iya! Karena aku ingin serius denganmu noona!"

"mwo?"

"eeeh, aku belum selesai dengan kalimatku tapi kau sudah membanting pintu kamar, yasudah- aku pulang saja "

"ja-ja-jadi?"

"iya! Aku ingin menikah denganmu!"

Tiba-tiba layar penunjuk penerbangan berubah menjadi sebuah tulisan besar

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

"Kyu, aku memang bukan pria romantic- aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau suka dengan lamaranku atau tidak?"

"aku tidak bisa membuat weeding proposal yang hebat untukmu, maafkan aku!"

"jadi kyuhyun-ah! Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"tidak! aku tidak bisa memasak" kyuhyun terisak hebat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"dan aku juga tidak bisa menjahit" kyuhyun masih menggeleng.

"maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Changmin tidak menyerah hingga kyuhyun mengangguk keras disela isakannya

"emmmm iya! A will pabbo!"

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for youdarlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh jakung kekasihnya dengan erat karena merasa malu dengan orang-orang yang berada di bandara, mereka bertepuk tangan dan bersiul heboh atas keberhasilan changmin.

**-Flashback Off-**

Hari ini adalah hari bahagia changmin dan kyuhyun, tidak henti-hentinya ia mengulum senyum bahagia selama di make up tadi membayangkan bagaimana dulu changmin melamarnya.

Changmin adalah pria yang baik dan dewasa, meskipun usianya lebih muda 2 tahun darinya, namun changmin mampu membimbing dan mengayomi kyuhyun selama ini.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang dianggapnya adik selama ini adalah pria yang mematahkan statementnya untuk melajang seumur hidup.

Dia sangat mencintai pria mudanya Kim Changmin

**-In Another Side-**

"sayang cepat bangun! Kita akan terlambat!" teriak jaejoong yang sedang mematut putri cantiknya

"yun bangun! Chwang akan merajuk jika kita terlambat!"

"Arraseo! Arraseo! Aku bangun, hooaaaaam" yunho segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Hampir setengah jam kemudian, sang kepala rumah tangga segera bergabung bersama kedua wanita yang sangat di cintainya dengan balutan tuxedo hitam yang membuatnya semakin gagah.

"eoh? Like mother- Like daughter!" celetuk yunho.

Hari ini memang jaejoong dan jiyool begitu manis dalam balutan gaun rancangan heechul yang sengaja di buat sama, gaun putuh bersih selutut dengan aksen renda di ujungnya.

"princess apa cantik sekali hari ini, mau kemana eoh?" jiyool terbahak karena di goda sang ayh dengan menggelitiki perutnya.

"yun, kopimu sayang! Jangan menggelitikinya, dia baru selesai makan- nanti dia bisa muntah!"

Yunho hanya nyengir minta maaf dan segera menyerahkan jiyool kedalam gendongan jaejoong, sementara jaejoong memakaikan sepatu bayi yang cantik di kaki putrinya.

"aigooo- princess umma neomu kiyowo." Jiyool tertawa senang menunjukkan 2 giginya melihat ibunya bertepuk tangan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan ditrotoar sepanjang jalan pertokoan menuju gereja pemberkatan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman mereka.

Akhir pekan sangatlah ramai, terlihat dari kemacetan di lampu merah hingga padatnya pejalan kaki yang sedang menikmati hari liburnya.

Yunho mengendong putrinya dengan tangan kanan yang mengandeng erat lengan istrinya sepanjang jalan, ia bahkan sesekali tertawa karena putrinya yang terbahak digoda ibunya dari belakang.

Saat menyebrang jalan bersama rombongan pejalan kaki yang lainpun mereka dengan hati-hati melihat kanan kiri jalan, hingga sampai ke tepi jalan seberang.

"yunnie changkama! Botol susu jiyool terjatuh."

Jaejoong melepaskan genggamannya begitu saja, meski menyetujuinya namun yunho tidak membalikkan badannya dan asik menggoda sang anak- hinnga

**BRAAAAAAAKK**

Seketika yunho memutar badan kearah belakang mendengar suara memekakan barusan dan terbelalak lebar mendapati sang istri terkabar dengan bersimbah darah.

"JAEJOONGIE" ia segera berlari menghampiri istrinya

"YAK! KIM JAEJOONG! BANGUN SAYANG! KIM JAEJOONG! BANGUN!"

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

"SESEORANG KUMOHON TELPON AMBULANCE!"

Orang-orang yang berada disekitar kejadian segera menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat untuk menyelamatkan wanita cantik itu, yunho sudah berurai air mat frustasi melihat keadaan sang istri, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sudah mengambil alih putrinya dari gendongannya.

"sayang kumohon bertahanlah! Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

"bertahanlah sayang!"

Yunho merengkuh tubuh sang istri dan menciumi tangannya berkali-kali tidak perduli jika kemejanya mulai bersimbah darah sang istri.

Untunglah beberapa menit kemudian ambulance datang dan membawa mereka menuju rumah sakir terdekat agar jaejoong segera mendapat pertolongan pertama.

Di dalam gereja sendiri, changmin sudah mengerutu heboh karena noonanya tidak menunjukkan sama sekali batang hidungnya, sedangkan ia dan kyuhyun sudah mengucap janji suci dari satu jam yang lalu.

"noona dan hyung benar-benar keterlaluan! Hingga acara akan selesaipun mereka tidak mengabari sama sekali- dikiranya siapa yang menikah hari ini, yang menikah itu changmin- kim changmin adiknya! Mana bisa begitu ia seenaknya tidak datang."

"sudah jangan merajuk! Jaejoong-ie pasti datang, mungkin ada sedikit masalah!" timpal sang istri- kyuhyun.

"keundae chwang- tadi kenapa sehun dan luhan berlari tergesa-gesa saat pemberkatan?"

"mana ku tahu kyu, kau kan kakaknya! Lagi pula aku terlalu focus dengan pendetanya!"

"Tch dasar, mulai saat ini pun, kau juga menjadi kakaknya sehun, chwang!"

Mereka tertawa menyadari kekonyolannya sendiri, hingga tiba-tiba alis mereka berkerut saat menatap tuan. Kim, daddy nya changmin yang terlihat gusar dan bingung- bahkan neneknya sudah menangis menjerit-jerit, ada apa sebenarnya?

Mereka berdua segera berlari kearah keluarga mereka yang sedang terlibat obrolan serius, bahkan heechul, hanggeng, yoochun dan daddy nya sudah menghilang menggunakan audi hitam siwon.

"ada apa? Kenapa mereka terburu-buru sekali?" intrupsi changmin

"noona mu chwang huuuuuuuu" neneknya tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena menangis.

"ada apa dengan noona? Jelaskan padaku?"

"heechul eonni mendapat panggilan dari luhan chwang, noona mu- noona mu kecelakaan!" jelas junsu

"APA?"

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERITAHUKU?"

"DIMANA NOONA SEKARANG?"

"YAK! SIAPAPUN KATAKAN DIMANA NOONA SEKARANG!"

"chwang tenanglah, jangan begini!"

"AKU TIDAK BISA TENANG! YANG KECELAKAAN ITU NOONAKU KYU!"

Changmin sudah seperti orang kesetanan karena merasa khawatir,ia bahkan mencak-mencak di area parker karena tidak mendapati keberadaan mobilnya. Donghae yang melihatnya menjadi geram sendiri.

"YAK! HENTIKAN PABBO! Jika kau seperti ini- kau juga akan mencelakai dirimu sendiri! ayo kuantar."

Tanpa banyak protes changmin segera maemasuki mobil donghae dimana disana sudah ada hyukie istrinya dan kibum noona.

"chwang- setelah ganti baju, aku akan segera menyusul kerumah sakit!" teriak kyuhyun dari luar mobil dan di angguki oleh changmin.

Karena donghae yang mengebut dan mengambil jalan pintas, akhirnya meraka sampai disana bebarengan dengan rombongan ayahnya jaejoong.

Mereka segera berlari keruang gawat darurat sesuai yang di intruksikan luhan tadi, disana mereka melihat yunho yang berantakan dengan kemeja penug darah- menangis meraung-raung di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

Sedangkan luhan sedari tadi menimang-nimang jiyool yang tidak berhenti menangis melihat sang ayah menangis.

"dimana sehun?" Tanya changmin kepada luhan.

"sehun ada dalam chwang!"

Changmin segera memasuki ruangan tersebut- untuk membantu sehun menyelamatkan nyawa noonanya.

"heechul-ah bisakah kau membawa pulang putriku?"

"kumohon bawa putriku ketempat kalian, dia sudah menangis sejak jaejoong di larikan kemari tadi- dia pasti haus dan kelelahan, kumohon!"

Heechul dan kibum hanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan sepupu mereka, dan dengan segera membawa jiyool dan luhan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Pasangan donghae-hyukie berusaha menenagkan tuan kim yang sedang mengalami syok, tuan. Kim tidak menangis ataupun meraung, ia hanya terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Siwon yang tidak tega melihat yunho, akhirnya ikut mendudukkan dirinya dilantai di samping yunho dan menenangkannya, sementara yoochun dan hanggeng mengurus administrasi dan mendengar penjelasan dari saksi tentang kronologi kejadian.

"aku melihatnya tepat dideoan mataku, nyonya cantik itu terpelanting beberapa meter tuan."

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya yoochun.

"saat itu dia hanya akan mengambil botol susu bayinya yang terjatuh, tapi naas heels sepatu nyoya tersebut patah saat sebuah mobil sedan melaju cukup kencang kearahnya."

"ya tuhan"

Yoochun hanya mampu memijit pelipisnya, sedangkan hangeng mengucap terimakasih dan mempersilahkan wanita tersebut undur diri.

Setelah 3 jam mereka menunggu, akhirnya sehun keluar ruangan dan cukup kaget melihat keberadaan orang-orang di depannya yang memberondong pertanyaan sama.

"bagaimana keadaan istriku?"

"bagaimana keadaan putriku?

"bagaimana keadaan jaejoongie?"

"haaaaah kami sudah berhasil mengatasi pendarahan noona, kita tunggu sampai besok pagi, arrachi?"

Semuanya menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan sehun, kecuali yunho- pria tersebut masih menatap sehun mengintimidasi- membuat sehun mau tidak mau menepuk punggung yunho pelan.

"hyung, kita bicara di ruanganku!"

Tanpa banyak komentar yunho segera mengikuti sehun ke ruanganya untuk mendengar langsung mengenai keadaan sang istri.

"dimana yunho hyung?" Tanya changmin langsung saat keluar ruangan.

"yunho- sedang bersama sehunnie di ruangannya, waeyo chwang?" kyuhyun terlihat gusar

"aniya- aku hanya ingin bicara padanya"

"apa kita boleh masuk?" Tanya sang nenek

"jangan nek, kita tunggu sampai noona di pindahkan di kamar perawatan."

Mereka mengerti ucapan changmin, dan tidak ada yang membantahnya hingga ia menghilang di ujung lorong rumah sakit.

Diruangan sehun, yunho, changmin dan sehun sendiri terlibat pembicaraan serius mengenai keadaan jaejoong.

"hyung- kami memang berhasil menghentikan pendarahan noona, tapi saat ini noona masih dalam keadaan kritis, jadi kita tunggu sampai besok pagi mengenai perkembangannya"

"dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"secara luar, dia hanya mengalami beberapa patah tulang di lengan dan tulang rusuknya yang tidak begitu fatal, namun-" jeda sehun

"apa sehunna? Apa ada luka serius?" yunho mulai panic

"noona tidak baik-baik saja hyung! Dia mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya, semoga ketakutan kami tidak terjadi, kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk noona- kita hanya bisa menunggu respon noona besok pagi." Jelas changmin.

"dia baik-baik saja membuka matanya esok hari, lalu apa kemungkinan terburuknya?" yunho mulai was-was.

"ia tidak sadarkan diri hyung!" jawab changmin nanar.

"jika noona bangun besok pagi, itu artinya ia hanya dalam pengaruh obat bius, tapi- jika nonna tidak bangun- haaaah itu artinya noona dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri/koma hyung."

KOMA

KOMA

KOMA

"TIDAK MUNGKIN"

Kalimat sehun terasa berputar-putar di kepalanya membuatnya sedikit oleng karena pusing, tidak! ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, istrinya harus bangun esok hari untuk tersenyum padannya.


	4. Chapter 4

7 Years (yesterday, Today and Every day)

Cast: SMTown

GS –Hurt –Angst –Mariegge Life

**Chapter 4**

**5 Tahun Kemudian**

Pagi ini di kediaman jung kesibukan di awali dengan sarapan pagi, dimana yunho terlihat tengah bersikutat dengan alat pemanggangnya.

Ia sudah berpakaian kantor rapi dengan clemek motif beruang menggantung indah di lehernya, ia sibuk membuat waffle untuk menu sarapan paginya.

Sedangkan sang putri, Jung Jiyool si cantik sendiri masih berkutat dengan sisir dan jepit rambutnya, yunho yang melihat anaknya kesusahan memasang jepit rambutnya, tersenyum dan mulai beranjak mendekatinya.

"aigoo putri cantik appa, hmm sini appa bantu."

Yunho sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil alih sisir dan penjepit rambut sang anak, namun dengan tegas jiyool menolaknya dengan alasan ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan sang anak untuk menata sarapan mereka di meja makan, ia tahu putrinya itu sangat keras kepala, jadi percuma jika dia membujuknya.

"appa akan menjemput jiyool kan?" tanya jiyool sambil mengunyah wafflenya.

"maaf sayang! Siang ini appa ada meating, jiyool di jemput kyuhyun imo saja ne."

Jiyool hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan kembali menikmati sarapannya dalam diam, yunho sebenarnya tidak tega melihat putrinya merajuk seperti itu- namun apa boleh buat? Meeting ini adalah meeting besar, dan ia sudah mempersiapkannya sejak 2 minggu terakhir.

Setelah mengantar jiyool menuju elementary schoolnya, yunho segera memutar arah mobilnya menuju jalan tol karena meeting kali ini akan di adakan di ilsan.

Sembari berkonsentrasi menyetir ia memasang haedpot di telingganya lalu mendial nomor rumah keluarga adik iparnya.

_'yeoboseo'_

"ahh chwang, Apa kyuhyun ada di rumah?"

_'iya, dia sedang membuat kopi,sebentar'_

_-sayang, hyung mencarimu"_ teriak changmin dari ujung sana

Dan tak lama kemudian suara changmin tergantikan oleh suara kyuhyun.

_'yunho oppa?'_

"ahh kyu- maaf merepotkan tapi bisakah siang nanti kau menjemput jiyool, hari ini aku ada urusan di ilsan, jadi-

_'oooh baiklah, kebetulan aku juga akan keluar siang ini, mungkin jiyool akan menyukainya.'_

"terimakasih kyu, Aku berhutang banyak pada kau dan changmin."

_'oppa~ Jiyool adalah keponakan kami, kami senang bisa membantu menjaga jiyool.'_ kyuhyun tersenyum di ujung sana.

"tapi ini sudah hampir 5 tahun kyu, Kalian bahkan menunda untuk punya anak demi membantuku membesarkan jiyool." cicit yunho.

_'oppa~'_ kyuhyun kehilangan kata.

"kyu, segeralah progam untuk punya anak, ayah dan orangtuamu sudah terlalu lama menunggu, Dan lebih dari apapun- changmin pasti sudah menantikannya sejak lama-

-jiyool ku sudah besar, Dia sudah tidak mengompol- bahkan dia sudah tidak mau ku mandikan, Putriku sedang belajar mandiri kyu, hehehe- dan sekarang saatnya kau mewujudkan kebahagianmu yang tertunda, Arrachi?" nasehat yunho panjang lebar.

"baiklah, aku sudah masuk tol, Akan sangat berbahaya jika aku menyetir sambil berteleponan, ku tutup ya- Titip putriku kyu."

_'ne~ hati-hati oppa.'_

'ne- na kanddaa~

_'OPPA~'_

"ye?"

_'gomawo.'_

_'gomawo~ karena telah membesarkan keponakanku menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan cerdas- gomawo oppa~'_

Yunho terkekeh mendengar ucapan kyuhyun- untuk apa berterimakasih? Jiyool adalah putrinya- tentu sudah kewajibannya membesarkannya.

"aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih kyu, Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk putriku- Terimakasih!"

Mereka sama-sam tersenyum dan menyudahi panggilan mereka masing-masing untuk kembali pada aktifitas semula.

**-skip-**

Seperti janjinya pada yunho, siang ini kyuhyun sudah berada di elementary school untuk menjemput keponakan kesayangannya yang paling cantik.

Ia tidak sengaja berbarengan dengan kibum yang juga sedang menjemput anaknya yang kebetulan juga bersekolah disana.

"eonni~"

"kyuhyun~ Kau menjemput jiyool?"

"ne, apa eonni akan datang hari ini?"

"tentu saja- Aku sudah berjanji pada heechul"

Mereka berjalan bersisihan menuju depan kelas anak-anak dan mencari tempat duduk untuk mengobrol sembari menunggu bel pulang sekolah.

Berbicara soal kibum, ia dan siwon suaminya akhirnya menemukan titik terang mengenai masalah rumah tangga mereka 5 tahun yang lalu.

Berkaca dari pengalaman yunho, seindependent apapun dirinya- melihat beratnya hidup yunho membesarkan jiyool sendiri membuatnya terenyuh.

Seperti yunho yang terkadang menangis, ia tahu semua suami dimanapun mereka berada pastilah membutuhkan istrinya untuk selalu berada disamping mereka.

Termasuk suaminya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus berpisah dengan suami serta putrinya, ia yakin siwon tidak setegar yunho.

Kibum juga sadar bukan kodratnya seorang istri untuk menyamakan derajatnya dengan sang suami, sekuat apapun ia bersikukuh mempertahankan kesuksesannya.

Bahkan meskipun suatu saat ia lebih sukses dari suaminya, di mata tuhan derajatnya tetaplah akan berada satu tingkat di bawah siwon.

Akhirnya kibum memutuskan untuk melepaskan karirnya dan memulai rumah tangganya bersama siwon dari awal, menjadi istri yang baik dan mengabdi, serta mewujudkan keinginan sang suami yaitu memberikan adik untuk putrinya ye-eun.

Kibum sangat mensyukuri pilihan yang diambilnya saat ini yaitu dengan menjadi ibu rumah tangga, walaupun statementnya selama ini menganggap bahwa seorang ibu rumah tangga hanyalah wanita lemah yang hanya mengantungkan diri pada suami.

Namun lambat laun ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia salah! Peran ibu rumah tangga sangatlah mulia, memberikan kenyamanan kepada suami ketika lelah dan menenangkan anak ketika menangis adalah perbuatan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Dia berani bersumpah jika saja mata hatinya tidak terketuk melihat rumah tangga sahabatnya, mungkin saja saat ini ia tidak bahagia dengan cara menjadi wanita sukses yang egois dan melepaskan suaminya.

"jadi apakah heechul eonni ada di korea saat ini?" kibum tersenyum mengangguki pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"oh ya kyu, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah isi?" kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung.

"ahh jangan katakan jika kau masih menundanya?" kibum semakin melotot karena kyuhyun masih tetap bungkam.

"ohh ya tuhan kyuhyun- Jaejoong pasti akan sedih sekali jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini, kami semua tahu kau melakukan ini untuk jiyool- terlebih untuk jaejoong, Tapi ayolah kyu- kau tidak harus mengabaikan kebahagianmu sendiri, yunho pasti sangat merasa bersalah."

"oppa baru saja menasehatiku tentang hal itu, dan mungkin aku dan changmin akan segera berkonsultasi akhir pekan nanti." jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"haah jaejoong pasti senang mendengarnya." cicit kibum.

Tidak terasa bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring, anak-anak mulai membubarkan diri ke arah orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Tidak terkecuali jiyool dan Nathan- putra kibum, mereka juga tengah berjalan beriringan menuju bangku yang di duduki ibu dan bibi mereka.

"jiyool, imo sangat merindukanmu~" kyuhyun segera mendekap tubuh kecil keponakannya tersebut,

"hehe mianhae imo, kemarin jiyool minta di jemput appa." kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengusak poni jiyool dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Nathan.

"halo jagoan, Apa jagoan masih ngompol?"

"aniyo imo." jawab Nathan lantang.

"baiklah kajja kita berangkat, heechul eonni dan junsu sudah menunggu kita." intrupsi kibum.

Kemudian keduanya segera melangkah meninggalkan area sekolah untuk menuju café junsu, tempat dimana biasanya mereka semua berkumpul.

Sesampainya disana mereka segera bergabung bersama yang lainnya, Nathan yang melihat micky dan aiden anak-anak dari pasangan junsu-yoochun dan hyukjae-donghae segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

Sedangkan jiyool tetap mengekori sang bibi karena ia tidak mau bermain mobil-mobilan bersama ketiga anak kecil tersebut.

"kau menyetir sendiri lu?" Tanya kyuhyun yang sudah mendudukan dirinya di sebelah luhan adik iparnya. Ia juga menggeser sedikit posisinya dan mendudukan jiyool di antaranya dan luhan.

"tidak, tadi sehun mengantarku kemari sebelum ke rumah sakit" jawab luhan sambil mengelus pipi cubby jiyool.

"aigoo keponakanku tampan sekali eoh? Mirip appa ya? Iya haowen ya?" kyuhyun menggoda keponakan lelakinya yang merupakan jiplakan dari sehun adik satu-satunya.

Ia lantas mengambil alih haowen dari pangkuan ibunya kedalam pangkuannya, haowen yang terlihat sangat dingin mendadak tersenyum saat jiyool menggodanya dengan mengelus pipi halusnya.

"nanti biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang." ucap kyuhyun kepada luhan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si kecil haowen, sedangkan luhan hanya mengangguk.

Jiyool yang melihat heechul keluar dari dapur café segera turun dari sofa dan berlari menghampiri sang bibi yang paling centil.

"bibi~"

"ahh jiyool~ Kau datang bersama kyu imo?" jiyool mengangguk.

"appa sedang meating, Bibi- Dimana gege?"

"Joshua tidak ikut sayang, Joshua sedang pergi memancing bersama ayahnya." jiyool yang mendengar penjelasan heechul mendadak lemas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Heechul hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala jiyool lalu menggandengnya ke arah sofa bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

Heechul tahu bahwa jiyool pasti akan mencari keberadaan Joshua jika mereka berada di seoul, sebenarnya pagi tadi ia sudah terlibat adu mulut dengan anak lelakinya agar mau ikut dengannya ke café junsu.

Namun Joshua yang bersikukuh ingin pergi memancing bersama sang ayah menolak mati-matian ajakan heechul hingga akhirnya ialah yang menghembuskan nafas pasrah karena kalah dalam berdebat.

"tenang saja sayang, Joshua berjanji besok pagi ia akan datang kerumah jiyool." hibur heechul.

"jinjja?"

"emm sebenarnya dia juga merindukan yoolie, tapi mendengar ayahnya akan pergi memancing membuatnya harus menunda rindunya dulu"

Akhirnya jiyool yang tadinya murung mendadak sumringah, Joshua adalah putra heechul yang sudah duduk di tingkat akhir elementary school, sama seperti ye-eun kakak perempuannya Nathan.

Joshuan Tan, adalah yang paling besar diantara putra-putri mereka, jiyool yang menganggap dirinya bukan anak kecil lagi selalu terbiasa bermain bersama Joshua.

Dia tidak mau bermain bersama Nathan, micky, ataupun aiden karena mereka masih seperti anak kecil, mereka lebih suka bermain dari pada belajar.

Jiyool lebih suka bermain bersama Joshua, ye-eun, dan jihyun-chan karena mereka tidak kekanak-kanankan seperti anak-anak kecil tadi.

Tapi para orangtua memakluminya, walau bagaimanapun selama ini jiyool tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang eomma.

Hanya yunho yang ia punya, meskipun yunho mati-matian mengisi kekosongan itu untuk jiyool, putri kecilnya tetap tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Apalagi melihat ayahnya setiap hari kalang kabut mengurusnya, mengurus rumah bahkan urusan kantor membuatnya tidak tega, dan mencoba mandiri tanpa harus merengek kepada sang ayah.

Dulu ketika jiyool masih berusia 3 tahun, orangtua yunho berulang kali memaksanya untuk menikah lagi- walau bagaimanapun jiyool membutuhkan sosok ibu dalam tumbuh kembangnya.

Tapi ia menolak dengan tegas bahwa dia tidak akan menikah lagi, karena ia berkeyakinan bahwa ia dan jiyool hanya membutuhkan jaejoong, bukan yang lain.

**-skip-**

Setelah mengantar luhan dan haowen pulang ke apartemen mereka, kyuhyun segera mengantar jiyool pulang ke rumah karena ia baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa yunho sudah sampai dirumah beberapa menit yang lalu.

Yunho yang sudah menunggu mereka di teras rumahnya segera menghampiri mobil kyuhyun yang baru saja terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"dia tertidur." ujar kyuhyun.

"aku sudah menduganya~" timpal yunho dan segera menggendong putrinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"kau mau mampir kyu?" tawar yunho.

"ahh ini sudah malam, changmin mungkin akan segera pulang, Aku langsung pamit saja oppa."

"baiklah, terimakasih sudah menjaga jiyool ya~"

"ahh tidak masalah."

"kyu- intrupsi yunho saat kyu sudah akan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"mengenai ucapanku tadi pagi- aku serius kyu." lanjut yunho.

"iya oppa, Aku akan bicara pada changmin untuk membuat janji dengan dokter kandungan akhir pekan ini."

"terimakasih." ucap yunho lega.

"baiklah oppa, Bawa keponakanku masuk, di luar sangat dingin- aku pulang ya- bey~" kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dan segera menginjak pedal gasnya meninggalkan kediaman jung.

**-skip-**

Akhir pekan adalah hari yang selalu dinantikan oleh jiyool, bagaimana tidak? di akhir pekan jiyool dapat menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersenang-senang bersama sang ayah.

Sesibuk-sibuknya yunho, ia selalu mengusahakan untuk tidak berkerja di hari libur untuk menyenangkan sang anak.

Walau bagaimanapun jiyool sangat amat butuh perhatiannya, jadi menurutnya kebahagiaan jiyool adalah yang paling utama.

Pagi ini jiyool terlihat sudah cantik dengan balutan dress selututnya yang berwarna merah muda dengan bandana pita di kepalanya.

"appa! appa! ayo bangun!"

"appa~ grandpa sudah menunggu kita~ appa!"

Jiyool mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang ayah yang terlihat sangat nyenyak sekali, namun ayahnya sudah berjanji untuk mengajaknya bertemu haraboejinya hari ini.

Yunho yang merasa tidurnya terganggupun segera mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara putri cantiknya yang sibuk menggerutu sebal padanya membuatnya terkekeh pelan dan merengkuh putrinya kedalam pelukannya.

"appa tidak mungkin melupakan janji appa, anak appa yang cantik ini pasti menangis jika appa melupakannya."

Jiyool mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum sumringah dan segera menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukan sang ayah.

"uri jiyool-ie merindukan grandpa, eoh?"

"ne~ kajja kita menemui grandpa, Appa cepat mandi."

"popo?" jiyool segera mengecup pipi sang ayah.

Setelahnya yunho segera beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, sedangkan jiyool hanya bergeleng-geleng dan segera beranjak ke meja makan.

Sesampainya di kediaman kim, jiyool dengan antusiasnya berlari memasuki masion mewah tersebut dengan melompat-lompat dan berteriak-teriak memanggil sang kakek.

"grandpa- grandpa- jiyoolie datang"

"grandpa~~" yunho hanya tersenyum melihat kelucuan putrinya.

"aigoo~ cucuku yang paling cantik- emmm." Sapa tuan kim sambil menggendong sang cucu.

"jiyool rindu dengan grandpa, eoh?" jiyool mengangguk antusias.

"mau ice cream?" jiyool mengangguk lagi.

"bibik lee akan memberikan ice cream yang banyak untuk jiyool ne?" jiyool mengangguk dan melihat kearah sang bibi yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Jiyool yang mengerti jika mungkin sang kakek sedang ingin berbicara dengan sang ayahpun segera menerima uluran tangan bibi lee kedalam pelukannya dan diam saja saat dibawa kedapur.

"apa kabarmu yun? kau terlihat semakin kurus- apa kau makan dengan baik?" sapa tuan kim kepada menantunya tersebut.

"duduklah~"

Yunho membungkuk sekilas dan mendudukan dirinya pada bangku yang ada di seberang ayah mertuanya yang sejak tadi menatapnya intents.

"aku memintamu datang kesini kali ini karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan padamu." Yunho mendongak menatap ayah mertuanya yang tiba-tiba sorot matanya menjadi sendu.

"lama aku berpikir tentang hal ini yunho~ maaf jika membuatmu menunggu dan menderita terlalu lama, tapi- ayah dan ibumu benar, kau lelaki dewasa yang sehat- kau membutuhkan seorang pendamping yunho-ya" yunho terbelalak.

"ini sudah hampir 5 tahun, aku sangat berterimakasih jika sampai detik ini kau masih mencintai putriku dan mau membesarkan cucuku, tapi- aku tjuga tidak akan mempermasalahkannya yun, aku tidak akan marah jika kau berniat menikah lagi."

"appa? apa yang appa bicarakan?"

"aku yakin banyak sekali wanita cantik diluar sana yang menunggumu, aku tidak akan lagi mengikatmu nak- kau masih muda, kau berhak bahagia- mulailah kembali hidupmu- biar aku yang membesarkan jiyool untukmu dan jaejoong."

-To Be Continue-

sebelumnya lulu minta maaf banget karena lulu lama banget enggak update nih ff, karena lulu ngerasa kalian enggak terlalu respect sama beberapa ff lulu, tapi demi profesianalitas- lulu bakal tetep lanjutin nih ff, semoga kalian bisa ngehargai karya lulu yah.

review juseo~

kalian bisa follow lulu di untuk tanya-tanya all about ff-ff lulu di diah309

makasih.


End file.
